


A normal morning?

by Feuchen



Series: Idol AU :3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-04-22 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: The morning after Iwaizumi happened to meet his childhood friend again.[This is playing after Chapter 6 of "An unrealistic dream?"]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori
Series: Idol AU :3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553203
Kudos: 11





	A normal morning?

**Author's Note:**

> this is more or less a side story of my oikage-idol-au :D
> 
> (i should be sleeping but ... yea had to write this now x3)

With a deep sigh, he closed the door of his apartment behind him and leaned against it from the inside. It had been kind of strange seeing Oikawa and realizing that he really didn’t remember him.  
When Hajime saw him in this disguise at the gym, he had a familiar feeling, but didn’t really pursue it because he thought it was impossible. Maybe also because he thought Oikawa would recognize him when they saw each other again.  
He lifted his head when he heard the bathroom door open and saw his boyfriend come out shortly thereafter, his hair still wet and hanging down while he had only thrown his towel over his shoulders. "Oh, you’re back, Hajime!" He grinned broadly at him, turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
In the meantime, he was more than used to the fact that his boyfriend liked to run naked through the apartment when he was showering or bathing. He hadn’t even felt ashamed when Tobio picked him up one morning. It was really a strange way to tell your teammate that he had a boyfriend when they suddenly appeared completely naked behind him and introduced themselves as his boyfriend. "You have really strange habits, Satori," Hajime said, shaking his head, pushing past him into their apartment, "and one is to run naked through the apartment after a shower."  
"Oh, I thought you liked it," Satori replied and he could also know that the other was grinning without having to look at him, "I mean, you see me that way enough, Iwa-chan!"  
Hajime shrugged. "It is not about me. Do you remember how you greeted Tobio?" He grumbled and shook his head slightly, raised an eyebrow and then turned to him. If he remembered correctly, Oikawa used to call him that too. "You haven’t called me that for a long time."  
"Hm," Satori grinned at him, "old habit," he said then, crossing his arms behind his head, "shall we have breakfast? I already prepared something while you were out."  
Hajime sighed and then smiled. He never would have thought that Satori had developed a real passion for cooking for them. In fact, when they got together, he had doubted that Satori wasn’t going to wreak havoc. But clearly the opposite had happened and he had proven to be excellent when it came to making meals.

During the meal, however, his thoughts shifted more to Oikawa. At least now he knew why it felt so strange when he met him in disguise at the sports hall. He hadn’t been able to explain why it felt so strange that he addressed him there with ‚Iwaizumi-san‘.  
"Hajime, what’s going on?" Satori asked shortly afterwards and he noticed how his boyfriend was staring at him, "you seem lost in thought. And you’re not staring at me!"  
He blinked and saw the corners of Satori’s mouth curl up, which gave him a more than cute look again. Annoyed, he leaned back and stopped eating for a moment, stroking his hair. "I met Oikawa again."  
"Oikawa?" Satori asked, tilting his head to the side, "oh, your childhood friend. Didn’t you tell me that he moved away so suddenly then?"  
Hajime nodded and looked back at him. "He’s now an idol, I’ve already seen him again, but never had the opportunity to contact him until just now."  
"Until now? You mean when you went to Kageyama?" Satori asked and Hajime was sometimes really amazed at how quickly Satori closed such connections, although he otherwise liked to look like a complete idiot. "Moment! Didn’t you say Kageyama had a girlfriend?"  
He grinned slightly. "How do you think I met Oikawa with him?"  
"It’s obvious, Iwa-chan!" Satori said and grinned broadly at him, "... right?"  
Hajime winced a little, shook his head. "Your train of thought, Satori," he said with a smile, "but yes, you’re right." He knew there was no use keeping it secret from the other if Satori already knew it anyway. "But promise me you won’t tell anyone. They want to keep it secret."  
"I promise it!" Satori nodded broadly to himself, "if you promise me that we will go out together and I get to know your friend!"  
Hajime smiled and then slowly started eating again. "Only that Oikawa cannot currently show himself in public with his boyfriend due to his idol career. That’s why he disguises himself."  
Satori shrugged. "It’s okay," he said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) or [tumblr](https://feuchen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
